12 Minutes a Textile Worker
by saxyaltoplayer
Summary: My Little Pony: Industrialism is Magic. Scootaloo has to join the labor force as a filly in order to earn her cutie mark. However, an industrial accident renders her unable to work and she must avoid the Rainbowbots that want to eliminate her from their newly fascist society.
1. Chapter 1

Scootaloo looked up into the dark, smog-filled sky that had the occasional Rainbowbot officer searching for the weak. She thought about how she would have to find a job in order to get her cutie mark and discover her destiny. Because of her wing deformity caused by her mother's rampant alcoholism, she would not be able to join the other pegasi in sky clearing duty. Therefore, she would have to join the earth ponies in the textile mills. _Oh well_, she thought. _At least I'll have Apple Bloom._

The textile mill had a horribly foreboding look about it. Had Scootaloo known what was going to take place, she would have thought even harder about entering. Upon her arrival, she was given an apron. As she passed the other workers, she noticed their depraved, malnourished faces. _Is this really my destiny? _she thought. Just then, she saw Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom looked at least twenty pounds lighter.

"What happened to you?" Scootaloo implored.

"This is my new life now. No more apple harvesting. My name seems pretty stupid now." Apple Bloom spat on the ground and rubbed it in with her hoof.

"Quiet down!" a loud and demanding voice boomed over the workers.

Scootaloo was astonished to see who the voice belonged to. Over their heads stood their once sweet and loving teacher, Cheerilee.

"Okay everypony, we have some new millies in here today. Therefore, we need to lay down the ground rules again." Scootaloo waited with anticipation as Cheerilee took a long pause.

"You eat when we say you can eat. Same with sleeping, bathing, and talking. " The new workers gasped in astonishment, while the more experienced workers continued to look apathetic.

"We have some textiles to make now. Chop chop, we're burning daylight!" Cheerilee roared. Scootaloo would never have been afraid of her before, but now she was very menacing.


	2. Chapter 2

A filly walked up to Scootaloo. She had a sunken face but a powerful presence.

"I heard that you're new. I'm here to show you the ropes. Literally. The name's Tweed. Boss Tweed."

Boss Tweed took about fifteen minutes showing Scootaloo how the mechanisms worked. Scootaloo had questions but was too intimidated to ask them. Boss Tweed left and she was left on her own. She threaded the machine and was getting into a groove. Applebloom was nearby so Scootaloo decided to try to make conversation, despite Cheerliee's rules. "Can we really not eat or—"

The machine clicked and clanged. Scootaloo was befuddled. She hadn't looked away for but a second. She had to disentangle the thread from the bobbins. Just then, her hoof got stuck in the mechanism. Scootaloo looked around, her eyes pleading for help, but it was too late. Her hoof was quickly taken from her body and the bones smashed. The shock was too much. She couldn't cry. She couldn't scream. All of Equestria seemed to fall into black as her body hit the ground with a _thud. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Quick! We need to save this leg!" Scootaloo regained consciousness and awakened to the rushing and clamor of doctors around her. Suddenly, pain shot up from her maimed hoof and she let out a shrill scream.

"We need anesthesia! Stat!" Like a well-oiled machine, three nurses passed along a large needle. Scootaloo expected a sharp jab, but felt nothing as the needle passed into her leg. Before she could let out another scream, all fell to black once more.

Two hours later, the surgery was completed. Scootaloo awoke in a daze, but there was no pain. A nurse told the doctor that she was coming to, and the doctor looked with a serious, sullen expression.

"Scootaloo, I'm so sorry. We couldn't save your hoof." This was confirmed as Scootaloo looked down at her nub of a leg. Surprisingly, she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. No pain, no sadness, no fear.

Three weeks went by in hospital recovering from surgery and in physical therapy. Scootaloo made a remarkable recovery, but was nowhere near feeling like her old self. She wouldn't be able to run or ride her scooter like before. In a wheelchair she left the hospital, eager to walk back to the mill for work. _Something like this can't slow me down, _she thought. _I need to get my cutie mark._

After walking for about ten minutes, a looming figure hung over Scootaloo's head from the sky. The drone of the Rainbowbot got progressively louder.

Crush, kill, destroy, swag.

Crush, kill, destroy, swag.

**Crush, kill, destroy, swag.**


End file.
